I'm Happy If You're Happy Too
by UmeNeko28
Summary: Cerita tentang Nigou (versi manusia) yang tiba2 ditinggal oleh Kuroko yang berniat tinggal selamanya bersama Akashi. Nigou pun terpaksa hidup mandiri. Tapi, apakah Nigou tak apa2 ditinggal sendiri oleh majikannya? Warning inside! slight AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1

Fic pertama saya, jadi maklum aja kalo ceritanya jelek, abal, dan OOC X"D

Disini saya buat si Nigou (anjingnya Kuroko) jadi versi manusia (human!Nigou) dan Kuroko nya jadi bisa masak heuheu- dan ceritanya disini semua chara di kurobasu udah lulus SMA

Fic ini terinspirasi dari RP-an parody di twitter, cuman awal2nya doang sih yang ada di RP-annya nanti kelanjutannya sesuai sama otak saya heheh XDD

Oke deh daripada kelamaan, mending langsung baca aja ya~ :3/

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**"I'm Happy If You're Happy"**

**Warning: OOC, typo, sho-ai (a bit), alur /kayaknya/ cepat, gaje, AkaKuro numpang lewat.**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah dengan ditemani oleh suara burung-burung yang berkicau dengan riangnya. Di suatu rumah yang dihuni oleh 2 orang, eh ralat. Dihuni oleh 1 orang dan 1 hewan peliharaan yang sekarang berubah menjadi manusia. Bagaimana bisa? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu (?).

"Nah, letakkan pancinya di atas meja ya, Nigou. Sekalian letakin kain biar mejanya nggak melepuh kena panasnya panci." kata seorang pemuda yang berambut biru dan berkulit putih pucat. Ia bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Baik, Master!" jawab Nigou, hewan peliharaannya Kuroko yang sekarang berubah menjadi manusia. Lalu ia pun mengambil kain dan meletakkannya di meja, kemudian mengambil panci dengan kain dan meletakkannya di atas kain yang diletakkan di meja tadi.

"Kerja bagus, Nigou." kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Nigou pun hanya meringis sambil tersenyum. "Nah, ayo kita makan, Nigou." kata Kuroko sambil duduk di kursi. Nigou pun mengangguk dan ikut duduk di depan Kuroko.

"_Itadakimasu_!" seru Kuroko dan Nigou bersamaan. Mereka pun memakan sarapan buatan mereka.

"Wah, supnya enak, Nigou. Kau pintar, ya..." puji Kuroko sambil memakan sup _miso_ buatan Nigou.

"Terima kasih, Master. Dagingnya juga enak. Master masakannya tambah enak, ya." kata Nigou sambil memakan daging masakannya Kuroko.

"Sama-sama dan terima kasih, Nigou. Ayo dihabiskan makanannya." kata Kuroko. Nigou pun hanya mengangguk sambil melanjutkan memakan sarapannya.

* * *

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya." kata Nigou yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Sama-sama, Nigou." kata Kuroko sambil berdiri dari kursi lalu mengambil piringnya dan piring Nigou. "Biar aku saja yang mencuci piring-piringnya, Nigou." ujar Kuroko sambil melangkah pergi ke dapur. Nigou pun hanya mengangguk saja. Lalu ia beranjak dari kursinya menuju sofa dan duduk disitu.

Nigou mendengar Kuroko yang bernyanyi dengan senangnya. Ia bingung kenapa Master-nya itu hari ini bahagia sekali? Ia pun terus melihat Kuroko dengan bingungnya. Kuroko selesai mencuci piring lalu melihat Nigou yang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Nigou ... kenapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu?" tanya Kuroko dengan bingung.

"Ah ... tidak ... aku hanya berpikir kenapa Master begitu bahagia hari ini?" jawab Nigou sambil berhenti menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Ah ... begitu. Ngomong-ngomong ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Nigou tentang sesuatu." ucap Kuroko sambil duduk di sebelah Nigou.

"Hm? Tentang apa, Master?" tanya Nigou sambil melihat Kuroko yang berada di sampingnya.

"Etoo ... aku ... mau tinggal serumah sama Akashi. Kamu ... nggak apa-apa kan kalau aku tinggal sendirian disini?" jawab Kuroko dengan gelisah dan sedikit nge-_blush_.

"... Eh?" Nigou kaget dengan apa yang dibicarakan Kuroko.

Ia jadi teringat dengan Akashi, sang mantan kapten tim basket SMP Teikou, SMP Master-nya dulu dan mantan kapten tim basket SMA Rakuzan di Kyoto. Memang sih, Kuroko sudah lama berpacaran dengan Akashi sejak 6 tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba saja Kuroko jadi tinggal seatap dengan Akashi? Dan kenapa Nigou ditinggal sendirian di rumah? Kenapa Kuroko tak mengajaknya tinggal bersama Akashi? Ah, mungkin Nigou bisa mengganggu kebahagian mereka berdua.

"Nigou? Kau tak apa-apa?" kata Kuroko yang membuyarkan lamunan Nigou.

"Eh ... ah ... iya aku tak apa-apa, Master." jawab Nigou dengan berbohong.

"Kau bisa kan hidup mandiri disini? Kalau ada apa-apa telfon saja ke _handphone_-ku, ya. Lalu jangan lupa bersihin rumah, kau juga tak boleh telat makan lho, Nigou!" ucap Kuroko.

"Iya-iya, Master. Tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Master tak usah khawatir! Aku tak akan membuat Master khawatir terus-terusan padaku!" kata Nigou sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Nigou. Kau anjing yang baik." ucap Kuroko sambil memeluk Nigou.

"Sa ... sama-sama, Master." kata Nigou sambil pelan-pelan memeluk balik Kuroko.

Lalu Kuroko melepas pelukannya dan berdiri dari sofa. Ia pergi ke kamarnya mengambil tas-tasnya yang berisi semua pakaiannya yang sudah ia siapkan kemarin malam. Lalu ia keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya, berjalan ke pintu rumah. Nigou pun beranjak dari sofa ke tempat Kuroko berada. Kuroko sedang memakai sepatu, kemudian ia berdiri.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu ya, Nigou." kata Kuroko sambil mengelus-elus rambut Nigou. Nigou pun jadi senang, ia paling senang rambutnya dielus-elus. "Jaga diri baik-baik ya, Nigou. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu. Dan kalau mau ke rumah Akashi, datang saja ya." lanjut Kuroko sambil berhenti mengelus Nigou lalu berjalan membuka pintu.

"Sampai jumpa, Nigou." ucap Kuroko untuk terakhir kalinya sambil melambai-lambai ke arah Nigou dan menutup pintu. Nigou pun membalas lambaian Kuroko sebelum ia menutup pintu. Lalu Nigou pun ambruk.

"Hah ... hahaha. Masa aku udah sedih dan merasa sepi di awal-awal, sih. Kan nggak lucu ha ... haha ..." ucap Nigou dengan memegang rambutnya sendiri. Air matanya perlahan-lahan mulai jatuh. "Maaf, Master ... aku sebenarnya bohong." lanjut Nigou lagi dengan air mata yang semakin banyak berjatuhan.

* * *

"Hmmm ... jam berapa sekarang?" kata Nigou yang baru bangun. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau dirinya tiba-tiba tidur. Ia bahkan tak ingat kenapa ia tidur di sofa.

Lalu ia pun melihat ke arah jam dinding di depannya. Jam 15.30 p.m. Nigou pun bangun dan duduk di sofa.

"Hmm ... aku harus beli makanan untuk makan malam nanti sekalian bahan-bahan buat masak untuk besok." ucap Nigou pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Ah ... tapi, aku jadi ingin menjenguk Master." kata Nigou sambil berpikir.

Ia pun beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya. Sebelum masuk kamarnya, ia melihat kamar Master-nya sebentar. Lalu ia pun masuk ke kamarnya dan berganti baju. Nigou pun keluar dari rumah dan mengunci pintu rumah setelah ia berganti baju. Ia berjalan ke arah rumah Akashi. Ia pernah diajak sekali oleh Master-nya ke situ.

Sampai di depan rumah Akashi, ia jadi tak berniat untuk masuk ke rumah. Ia pun mengintip ke pagar yang ditutupi semak-semak. Ia melihat sedikit ke jendela, di jendela itu ada Akashi dan Kuroko yang sedang menonton TV dengan tenang tapi terlihat mesra. Mereka bersandar pada bahu pasangannya.

Nigou pun diam, ia merasa salah arah telah datang ke situ. Akhirnya ia pun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu dan berjalan menuju supermarket yang dekat dari rumahnya dimana ia dan Master-nya biasa berbelanja disitu.

Sampai di supermarket, ia membeli bahan-bahan untuk memasak makanan selama seminggu lalu membayarnya di kasir. Kemudian ia pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli makanan yang sudah siap disantap. Ia jadi malas pulang ke rumah, ia pun pergi ke taman.

Disana ia mengayunkan dirinya di ayunan sambil makan roti yang ia beli di minimarket tadi.

"Oh, Nigoucchii? Sedang apa kau disini ssu?" seru seseorang yang berambut _blonde_ pirang sambil menghampiri Nigou. Nigou pun menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"Oh, Kise-kun ... selamat malam." kata Nigou sambil berhenti mengayunkan dirinya di ayunan. "Kau mau roti?" tanya Nigou kepada Kise.

"Malam juga Nigoucchii. Oh, tidak usah Nigouchii, terima kasih. Kok sendirian? Mana Kurokocchii?" tanya Kise sambil duduk di ayunan sebelah Nigou.

"..." Nigou diam sebentar. "Dia sudah tinggal serumah bersama Akashi, Kise-kun." jawab Nigou sambil memakan rotinya. Kise pun diam sebentar sambil memandang ke muka Nigou.

"Begitu ... lalu nanti kau dapat uang darimana ssu?" tanya Kise lagi.

"Hmm ... mungkin aku akan mulai cari kerja." jawab Nigou sambil berpikir.

"Nigoucchii ... kau kesepian, kan? Aku tau bagaimana rasanya kesepian. Tapi, kau tak kesepian Nigoucchii! Ada kami menemanimu ssu!" kata Kise berusaha menghibur Nigou.

"Kami? Siapa?" kata Nigou bingung sambil memandang Kise.

"Tentu saja aku, Aominecchii, Midorimacchii, Momoichii, dan Murasakibarachii! Kau tak akan kesepian. Kau kan teman kami, Nigoucchii." kata Kise sambil tersenyum. Nigou diam sebentar, lalu dia pun tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun..." kata Nigou sambil masih tersenyum kecil

"Sama-sama, Nigoucchii." ucap Kise sambil mengelus-elus rambut Nigou. Nigou pun jadi merasa senang. "Hahaha kamu lucu, Nigoucchi." kata Kise sambil tertawa kecil. Nigou hanya tersenyum kecil.

Lalu Nigou mengobrol banyak hal dan bercanda bersama Kise. Setelah itu, mereka makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran, Kise mentraktir Nigou karena ia tau bahwa uang Nigou tidaklah banyak.

Setelah selesai makan, Nigou membungkuk menyatakan terima kasih karena sudah di traktir makan malam. Lalu mereka pun berpisah. Sampai di rumah, Nigou langsung tidur, ia tak lupa mengunci semua pintu (kecuali kamar mandi dan kamarnya) dan jendela-jendela.

* * *

yak chapter 1 selesai~ chapter 2 silakan ditunggu ya XD

gimana? gaje ya? haha maaf ya...

Yak, silakan kritik dan saran nya di kotak review berhubung saya masih newbie

Sekian~ *kabur lanjutin buat chapter 2 nya*


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya lanjut chapter 2 XDD

Ah ... maaf kalo gaje ceritanya TTvTT

Daripada kelamaan, silakan baca~

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**"I'm Happy If You're Happy"**

**Warning: OOC, typo, yaoi (a bit), OC numpang lewat, alur /kayaknya/ cepat, gaje, AkaKuro numpang lewat.**

* * *

"Hah ... _itadakimasu_." desah Nigou sambil memakan sarapannya _sendirian_. Hari ini ia hanya membuat _onigiri_ yang diisi beberapa irisan daging sapi dan kecap asin Jepang.

"Ah ... aku harus cari kerja hari ini, kalau tidak aku malah jadi tak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidup sehari-hariku nanti." gumam Nigou pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun menghabiskan sarapannya lalu membawa piringnya ke tempat cuci piring sambil langsung mencuci piring itu. Kemudian ia mengambil air mineral dan meminumnya.

Nigou pun ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Setelah selesai ganti baju, ia keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu rumah. Dan bersiap untuk mencari kerja.

* * *

Nigou pergi ke supermarket dekat rumahnya, siapa tahu supermarket itu butuh karyawan baru. Dan beruntungnya ia, ada kertas tertempel di kaca supermarket itu yang berisi bahwa mereka membutuhkan karyawan baru. Nigou langsung pulang ke rumah untuk membuat surat lamaran.

Sore harinya, ia pergi lagi ke supermarket sambil membawa surat lamaran. Sampai di supermarket, ia berkata ke salah satu karyawan disitu kalau ia ingin bekerja di supermarket itu setelah melihat pengumuman di kaca supermarket yang tadi pagi ia lihat. Karyawan itu pun menuntunnya ke ruang manager, Nigou mengikutinya dari belakang. Sampai di depan ruang manager, Nigou berterima kasih kepada karyawan itu lalu mengetuk pintunya.

Tok tok

"Masuk." jawab seseorang dari dalam ruang itu. Nigou membuka pintunya lalu menutupnya dan berjalan menghadap ke depan meja manager.

"Duduklah." kata manager itu. Nigou pun duduk.

"Nah, apa urusanmu sampai datang ke ruanganku wahai anak muda?" tanya manager itu sambil menatap Nigou yang membawa amplop berwarna coklat.

"Saya melihat kertas yang tertempel di kaca supermarket pagi ini kalau Anda membutuhkan karyawan baru. Karena itu, saya ingin melamar bekerja di supermarket ini." jawab Nigou.

"Begitu ... apakah kau sudah pernah bekerja sebelumnya?"

Nigou menggeleng, "Tidak pernah, ini pertama kalinya saya mencari kerja." jawab Nigou.

"Hmmm ... berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"18 tahun."

"Muda sekali, boleh saya melihat surat lamaran Anda?"

"Silakan." kata Nigou sambil menyerahkan amplop yang ia pegang kepada sang manager.

Manager itu pun membuka amplopnya dan melihat isi surat lamaran Nigou. Setelah selesai melihat surat lamaran itu, manager itu meng-_interview_ Nigou. Nigou menjawab semua pertanyaan sang manager dengan tenang tanpa grogi sedikit pun. Karena kalau sampai grogi, bisa-bisa Nigou malah tak diterima untuk bekerja di supermarket itu.

"Baiklah ... saya menerimamu untuk bekerja disini. Kuharap kau siap untuk mulai bekerja esok hari. Kau akan bekerja di bagian kasir. Kau boleh pulang sekarang." kata manager itu setelah selesai meng-_interview_ Nigou sambil menatap Nigou. Nigou berdiri dari kursinya lalu membungkuk.

"Terima kasih banyak. Mohon bantuannya untuk besok." kata Nigou yang masih membungkuk dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Ya, sama-sama. Kuharap kau jadi pekerja yang handal dan rajin."

"Ya, saya akan berusaha. Terima kasih banyak sekali lagi, saya permisi dulu." ucap Nigou sambil membuka pintu lalu menutupnya kembali. Ia pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan bahagia. Nigou jadi tak sabar untuk menunggu hari esok.

* * *

Besoknya ...

"Mohon kerjasamanya, semuanya." kata Nigou sambil membungkuk dihadapan para karyawan supermarket.

"Mohon kerjasamanya juga karyawan baru." jawab semua karyawan-karyawan itu.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara kerja di kasir. Ayo ikut aku, Nigou-kun." kata salah satu karyawan sambil pergi ke salah satu kasir. Nigou mengikutinya dari belakang.

Karyawan itu pun menjelaskan bagaimana cara bekerja di kasir, ia menjelaskannya dengan detail. Nigou hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Bagaimana? Kau mengerti kan? Ah, ngomong-ngomong..." karyawan itu mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Nigou, "Namaku Souta Kirihara, salam kenal!" kata karyawan itu yang bernama Souta. Nigou pun menjabat tangan Souta.

"Salam kenal Kirihara-san. Seperti yang sudah kau tau, namaku Nigou Tetsuya, salam kenal lagi." kata Nigou.

"Heh, panggil saja aku Souta." ujar Souta sambil tersenyum. "Ayo mulai kerja, Nigou. Supermarketnya sebentar lagi akan dibuka." lanjut Souta sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Nigou.

"I ... iya..." kata Nigou lalu dia pergi ke kasirnya.

* * *

Nigou menjalani kehidupan sehari-harinya dengan bekerja. Ia senang karena ia juga mendapat banyak teman baru dan juga pengalaman tentunya. Ia juga tak lupa mengirim kabar ke Master-nya lewat _e-mail_ setiap hari agar Master-nya tak terlalu mencemaskan dirinya.

Nigou juga tak pernah mau berkunjung ke rumah Akashi apabila ia diajak oleh Master-nya. Ia selalu bilang ke Master-nya kalau ia sibuk bekerja, tak ada waktu untuk berkunjung. Ia tak berbohong karena itu benar-benar kenyataan. Ia bekerja dari pagi pukul 9 pagi hingga pukul 9 malam. Lagipula dia juga memang tak berniat untuk mau berkunjung ke rumah Akashi karena dia tak mau merusak kebahagiaan mereka.

Suatu hari, Nigou tiba-tiba ambruk saat ia sedang bekerja. Beberapa karyawan disitu langsung mengerubungi Nigou.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Badanmu panas sekali, kalau kau sakit kenapa tidak ambil cuti saja hari ini Nigou-kun?" tanya Souta khawatir. Nigou tak menjawab, badannya terasa panas sekali, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dan ia pun pingsan.

.

.

.

Perlahan-lahan Nigou mulai membuka matanya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Semuanya serba putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang tersebar di ruangan itu. Dan ia baru sadar kalau ia berada di rumah sakit.

"Oh, lihat. Nigou-chin sudah bangun." kata seseorang yang berambut ungu. Semua yang ada disitu pun menengok ke Nigou.

"Emm ... kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Nigou sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Mantan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ ada disitu (kecuali Kuroko dan Akashi).

"Kami kesini khawatir karena kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan saat sedang bekerja. Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah lama sakitnya?" tanya Aomine dengan curiga.

"Uhh ... tidak terlalu lama. Hanya kemarin saja sakitnya mulai muncul. Aku sudah minum obat tapi tak kusangka sakitnya malah tambah parah." jawab Nigou.

"Hah ... kau ini. Pokoknya kau harus dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Tidak boleh membantah." kata Aomine dengan tegas. Padahal sebenarnya ia juga tak suka dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Iya ... baiklah." kata Nigou pasrah. Sebenarnya ia tak suka berada di rumah sakit. Ia tak suka bau obat-obatan yang tersebar di rumah sakit. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia hanya bisa pasrah saja agar sakitnya tidak semakin parah.

"Oh iya, kuberitahu Kurokocchii untuk menjengukmu kalau kau sedang sakit, ya." kata Kise sambil memencet nomor di _handphone_-nya.

"AH! Tunggu! Jangan!" seru Nigou. Kise pun berhenti memencet nomor dan menengok ke arah Nigou dengan bingung.

"Eh? Kenapa Nigoucchii?" tanya Kise bingung.

"Uh ... umm... aku tak mau Master mencemaskanku." jawab Nigou dengan gelisah.

"Lho, kenapa ssu? Kurokocchii harus tau hal ini, Nigoucchii." ujar Kise tak setuju.

"Yah ... aku sih tak keberatan, nanodayo..." kata Midorima yang daritadi diam sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan membawa benda keberuntungannya hari ini di saku jubah dokternya. Ya, Midorima sekarang menjadi dokter dan ia yang merawat Nigou tadi selama Nigou pingsan.

"Apa alasanmu kami tak boleh memberitahu hal ini ke Tetsu, Nigou?" tanya Aomine kepada Nigou.

"Karena aku tak mau merusak kebahagiaan mereka berdua..." jawab Nigou dengan tenang.

"Kenapa ssu? Toh, walaupun Kurokocchii tau kau sakit, hubungan mereka nggak akan rusak, Nigoucchii." kata Kise yang tidak terima dengan jawaban Nigou.

"Kau tak tau, Kise-kun ... aku tak mau kalau Master tau aku sakit lumayan parah pasti ia akan mencemaskanku dan melupakan Akashi-kun sebentar dan yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah diriku yang sakit berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit ini. Akashi-kun pasti akan cemburu dan bisa-bisa ia melempar gunting ke arahku." jawab Nigou. Yang lainnya pun memikirkan muka Akashi yang tenang tapi sebenarnya marah itu dengan _death glare_-nya yang seram dengan membawa gunting kesayangannya.

"Sudahlah, kita setujui saja usul Nigou!" ujar Momoi sambil memeluk dan mengelus-elus Nigou.

"_Etoo_ ... Momoi-san ... kau nanti bisa tertular lho..." kata Nigou sambil melihat ke arah Momoi.

"Eh ... oh iya ..." lalu Momoi pun melepas pelukannya dari Nigou.

"Ya sudah ... kita setujui saja usulnya. Dia anjing yang baik yang memikirkan perasaan Tuan-nya." kata Aomine. Murasakibara hanya mengangguk sambil memakan snack-snacknya.

"Yah ... aku sih setuju-setuju saja nanodayo. Dan jangan sampai kau makannya berantakan, Atsushi..." kata Midorima sambil melihat Murasakibara yang makan snack-snacknya dengan tenang.

"Baiklah ssu ... aku setuju." kata Kise akhirnya mengalah. Lalu ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya. "Duh, maaf ya Nigou. Aku harus ke tempat pemotretan ssu. Dah semuanya, aku duluan ya ssu!" lalu Kise beranjak pergi dari kamar Nigou dengan terburu-buru.

"Hem ... aku juga duluan ya, Nigou. Cepat sembuh, ya!" kata Aomine sambil keluar dari kamar. Momoi sedikit membungkuk menyatakan kalau ia juga akan pergi lalu menyusul Aomine. Murasakibara juga ikut pergi sambil _masih_ memakan snack-snacknya.

"Cepatlah sembuh agar tak ketahuan Kuroko. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja perawat disini. Aku ditunggu pasien-pasienku. Aku permisi dulu nanodayo." kata Midorima sambil beranjak pergi dari tempat Nigou berbaring dan membuka pintu kamar lalu menutupnya.

"... terima kasih semuanya..." gumam Nigou sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu ia melihat ke jendela yang berada di sebelah kirinya dengan tatapan kosong.

* * *

Ohoho gaje ya? maaf... ;~;

Gatau kenapa pengen buat Nigou sakit /jahat.

Yak, chapter 3 silakan ditunggu XD

Review nya silakan~ siapa tau ada beberapa yang salah di chapter 2 ini, maklum masih newbie dan amatir UvU

Jujur saya seneng dan terharu kalo dapet review ;u; /halahlebay (tapi bener loh)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 yuhuu~

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**"I'm Happy If You're Happy"**

**Warning: OOC, typo, yaoi, alur /kayaknya/ cepat, AkaKuro numpang lewat  
**

* * *

Satu setengah minggu pun berlalu, Nigou akhirnya bisa keluar dari rumah sakit terkutuk itu. Ia senang sekali dan Master-nya juga masih tak tau sampai sekarang kalau ia dirawat di rumah sakit selama satu setengah minggu itu. Nigou pun bisa kembali ke kehidupannya sehari-hari. Ia berjalan ke arah tempatnya bekerja.

.

.

.

Sampai di tempat kerja, ia membungkuk dalam-dalam karena telah absen bekerja selama 1 setengah minggu. Manager-nya memaklumi hal itu dan menyuruh Nigou untuk mulai bekerja besok. Nigou pun berterima kasih lalu segera pulang.

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah, Nigou langsung memasak sup_ miso _dan _Ebi Tempura_ untuk makan siang.

"_Itadakimasu_!" ucap Nigou dan ia pun memakan makanannya sampai habis.

_Sepi sekali ... sepertinya aku harus keluar mencari udara segar_, pikir Nigou. Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, dia pun langsung mencuci piringnya dan beranjak pergi dari rumah.

.

.

.

Di tengah jalan, Nigou melihat Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara sedang mengintip 2 orang yang sedang berpacaran. "Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Nigou.

"Kami sedang mengintip Tetsu dan Akashi sedang pacaran, kau diamlah!" jawab Aomine tanpa menoleh ke arah Nigou.

"Tidak baik mengintip hubungan Master dan Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun..." kata Nigou. Mereka bertiga pun menoleh dan tampak kaget. Mereka tak tau kalau yang bertanya adalah Nigou, mereka pikir itu orang lain.

"Eh ... oh ... Nigoucchii. Oh, ya! Ssstt! Kau diam-diam ya, atau mereka bakal sadar kalau kita sedang mengintip kencan mereka." kata Kise dengan suara kecil. Tapi terlambat, Akashi sudah berjalan menuju ke arah Kise dengan membawa gunting di tangannya. Kuroko hanya melihat Akashi dengan wajah datar.

"Ah ... aku tidak ikut-ikutan ya. Dah, semoga nyawa kalian selamat." kata Nigou sambil berjalan santai dan melambai-lambai ke arah mereka bertiga. Kise dan Aomine tampak bingung, tapi Murasakibara sudah langsung menjauh dan pura-pura makan snacknya.

"Oh ... jadi kalian yang daritadi mengintip kencan kami, ya ... Pelajaran apa yang akan kuberi kepada kalian, ya?" seru seorang pemuda berambut merah dan mempunyai mata _heterochromatic_ itu. Kise dan Aomine menoleh ke sumber suara dan mereka pun langsung _shock_ saat melihat muka orang itu.

"Ah ... eh ... kami tidak ... uh..." Kise berbicara gelagapan. Akashi semakin menatap tajam ke muka Kise.

"Ini salahnya dia! Dia yang mengajak kita untuk mengintip kencan kalian, ya kan Atsushi?" tanya Aomine ke Murasakibara sambil menujuk ke Kise. Murasakibara pun mengangguk. Akashi semakin menatap tajam ke Kise, Kise jadi pucat pasi.

_Hah ... pokoknya aku tak ikut campur urusan ini..._, desah Nigou dalam hati.

"Nigou? Kau sedang apa disini? Kau juga ikut mereka?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba di belakang Nigou. Nigou menoleh.

"Ah ... Master, apa kabar? Tidak, tidak, aku hanya kebetulan saja lewat sini kok." jawab Nigou.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau juga baik-baik saja, kan Nigou?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja, Master." jawab Nigou berbohong. "Master bahagia hidup dengan Akashi-kun?" tanya Nigou. Yang ditanya agak sedikit nge-_blush_.

"I ... iya, Nigou. Kuharap kamu juga bisa cepat-cepat dapat pasangan, ya." ucap Kuroko masih dengan muka yang sedikit nge-_blush_.

"Tenang saja, Nigou. Aku akan menjaga Master-mu dengan baik." kata Akashi tiba-tiba dengan tenang sambil memegang bahu Kuroko.

"Iya, terima kasih Akashi-kun. Tolong jaga Master dengan baik." kata Nigou sambil sedikit membungkuk. "Aku permisi dulu, aku harus beli bahan makanan untuk 2 minggu ini." lalu Nigou pun berjalan ke arah supermarket.

"Ah, tunggu Nigou! Barengan saja denganku, sudah lama kita tak belanja bersama." ujar Kuroko. Nigou pun berhenti berjalan lalu menoleh.

"Eh? Ta ... tapi, Akashi-kun nya bagaimana?"

"Sudah, belanjalah berduaan. Toh, sudah lama kan kalian tak belanja bersama?" sahut Akashi dengan tenang.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun!" kata Kuroko dengan senang, lalu ia pun berjalan ke samping Nigou. "Ayo, Nigou!" kata Kuroko sambil merangkul lengan Nigou. Nigou pun dengan pasrah mengiyakan ajakan Master-nya.

-o0o-

"Kau mau masak apa besok, Nigou?" tanya Kuroko saat berada di tempat sayuran.

"Mi _udon_. Master pasti besok mau masak sup_ tofu_, ya?" jawab Nigou lalu bertanya ke Kuroko.

"Ah ... iya, Nigou. Soalnya itu makanan kesukaannya, sih." jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"Hem ... begitu." gumam Nigou.

"Kau sudah selesai berbelanja kebutuhanmu, Nigou?" tanya Kuroko.

"Sudah. Master juga sudah?"

"Iya, sudah. Ayo kita bayar, Nigou." ucap Kuroko sambil berjalan ke arah kasir. Nigou mengikutinya dari belakang.

Selesai membayar belanjaan, Kuroko mampir ke sebuah toko. Ia membeli sesuatu lalu memberikannya kepada Nigou. "Ini untukmu, Nigou." kata Kuroko sambil memberi benda itu kepada Nigou.

"Apa ini?" tanya Nigou sambil menerima benda itu dan melihatnya.

"Itu untuk gantungan _handphone_. Kupikir _handphone_-mu sepi sekali, jadi kubelikan. Lihat, aku juga beli yang sama sepertimu." kata Kuroko sambil memperlihatkan gantungan _handphone_ miliknya yang sama dengan punya Nigou.

"Begitu ... terima kasih, Master. Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik." kata Nigou sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Nigou. Ayo kita pulang." ucap Kuroko sambil berjalan keluar supermarket. Nigou mengangguk sambil berjalan di belakang Kuroko.

-o0o-

"Hah ... hari ini ada-ada saja. Bertemu mereka bertiga mengintip kencan Akashi-kun dan Master. Lalu berbelanja bersama Master. Sudah lama sekali aku tak berbelanja bersama Master ... aku jadi rindu saat-saat itu." gumam Nigou sambil melihat gantungan _handphone_ yang sudah tergantung di _handphone_-nya sambil tersenyum.

Lalu ia menaruh _handphone_-nya di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya. "Selamat tidur ... Master." katanya sambil menarik selimut dan tidur.

* * *

Singkat ya? ahaha saya bingung sih mau nulis apa, _gomen_... ;~;

Review nya silakan!

Lanjut?


	4. Chapter 4

Gak kerasa udah chapter 4 nih sekaligus chapter terakhir :)

Makasih ya buat review2 nya, saya terharu baca review kalian dan seneng ada yang dengan sabar nunggu juga baca cerita ini dari awal sampe terakhir. Makasih banget, kokoro ini tak kuat untuk tidak menangis ;;;w;;; *nangis seember* /halahlebay

Daripada kelamaan curhat, mending langsung baca aja deh. Selamat membaca~ :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**"I'm Happy If You're Happy"**

**Warning: OOC, typo, yaoi, alur /kayaknya/ cepat, gaje, death chara  
**

* * *

Hari ini Nigou mendapat _shift_ bekerja di sore hari. Jadi, pagi ini ia akan bertemu dengan Kise dan kawan-kawan (kecuali Midorima) di sebuah _cafe_. Mereka berjanji untuk sarapan bareng di _cafe_ itu. Nigou sudah siap, dan ia pun akhirnya berangkat. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu rumah.

Nigou berjalan ke arah _cafe_ dengan perasaan senang karena ia akhirnya bisa berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Sampai di dekat lampu merah, ia melihat teman-temannya yang melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Ia lalu balas melambai lalu lari menyebrangi _zebra cross_.

Sayang, ia tak melihat kalau baru saja lampu hijau berganti menjadi lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki. Alhasil Nigou pun tertabrak truk dengan kecepatan yang lumayan cepat dari samping kanan Nigou dan ia terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat ia ditabrak.

_PRANGG!_

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi yang dengan refleks langsung berlari ke Kuroko yang sedang ada di dapur.

"Ti ... tidak ada apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Aku hanya tidak hati-hati saja saat mengelap piring, jadinya piringnya jatuh." jawab Kuroko.

"Begitu ... lain kali hati-hati, ya. Sini kubantu bereskan."

"Iya."

_Kenapa aku merasakan perasaan nggak enak, ya ... Ada apa sebenarnya..._, guman Kuroko dalam hati dengan perasaan cemas.

.

.

.

Di tempat kejadian, Kise dan kawan-kawan pun langsung lari ke tempat Nigou berada. Darah bercucuran banyak sekali dari tubuh Nigou, jalan aspal yang tadinya berwarna hitam berubah menjadi merah. Truk yang menabrak Nigou itu bukannya meminta maaf tapi malah kabur.

"WOI! TUNGGU LO, BRENGSEK! JANGAN KABUR LO!" teriak Aomine marah pada pengemudi truk tersebut. Ia lari mengejar truknya, tapi truk itu semakin mempercepat kecepatannya. Alhasil, Aomine tak bisa mengejar truk itu lagi. "SIALAN!" umpat Aomine kesal sambil memukul jalan aspal sampai tangannya berdarah sedikit.

"Ni ... Nigou ... Nigou kamu kenapa..." suara Momoi jadi serak karena tangisnya langsung tumpah banyak, ia tak bisa menahan tangisnya itu.

"Sudah, kita tak bisa tenang disini! Cepat panggil ambulans sebelum ia meninggal! Murasakibaracchii, tolong telpon ambulans dan bilang kita membutuhkan ambulans _**sekarang**_!" seru Kise sambil menekankan kata "sekarang". Ia tak bisa tenang melihat temannya sekarat disitu. Mukanya benar-benar pucat pasi. Murasakibara pun dengan cepat langsung menelpon ke rumah sakit.

"Halo? Kami butuh ambulans sekarang juga. Hah?! KAMI BUTUH SEKARANG, TEMAN KAMI SEKARAT DISINI." seru Murasakibara marah tak sabaran.

"_Ada apa? Tolong jangan membuat karyawan disini ketakutan karena Anda menelepon mereka dengan marah-marah."_ kata seseorang di telepon.

"Oh, ini Mido-chin? Ini gawat Mido-chin! Kami butuh ambulans sekarang juga!" kata Murasakibara.

"_Oh, kau Atsushi. Siapa yang sakit? Kenapa harus terburu-buru?_" tanya Midorima dengan tenang.

"Nigou-chin! Nigou-chin kecelakaan tertabrak truk! Dia mengeluarkan banyak darah, kami benar-benar butuh ambulans _**sekarang**_, Mido-chin!" kata Murasakibara sambil menekankan kata "sekarang".

"_..._" Midorima diam, tampaknya dia kaget sekali. "_Baik, aku akan memberi tahu kepada beberapa perawat pria untuk menyiapkan ambulans sekarang juga,_ _kuharap 5 menit lagi ambulans akan sampai di tempatmu. Aku akan merawat Nigou di ruang ICU nanti._" ucap Midorima dengan sigap lalu ia menutup telepon dan langsung memanggil para perawat pria untuk segera menyiapkan ambulans.

"Kise-chin, ambulans akan sampai disini sekitar 5 menit lagi." kata Murasakibara kepada Kise. Kise hanya mengangguk. Mukanya semakin pucat pasi melihat keadaan Nigou yang sudah sekarat itu.

7 menit kemudian ambulans datang, Nigou dibawa ke ranjang oleh 2 orang perawat pria dibantu oleh Kise dan Murasakibara. Nigou langsung diberi semacam alat pernapasan untuknya. Kise, Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Momoi masuk ke ambulans.

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah sakit, Nigou langsung dibawa ke UGD. Tapi, sebelum masuk ke ruang ICU tiba-tiba saja...

"Tunggu." cegah Nigou yang sudah sekarat itu. "Kumohon ... tunggu dulu sebelum ... memasukkanku ... ke ruang ... ICU ... hah ... hah ..." kata Nigou kepada para perawat. Tapi, muka mereka menjadi gelisah.

"Kumohon ... aku ingin ... berbicara kepada ... teman-temanku ... sebentar saja ... hah ... hah ..." lanjut Nigou lagi. Mereka pun saling bertatapan dan akhirnya mengiyakan. Kise dan yang lainnya langsung mengerubungi Nigou yang terbaring sekarat itu.

"BODOH! Kau harus cepat-cepat di masukkan ke ruang ICU!" seru Kise marah.

"Kau ingin mati Nigou?!" seru Aomine juga tak sabaran. Momoi hanya bisa diam melihat keadaan Nigou. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Kurasa memang ... sudah saatnya ... hah hah ... aku meninggal..." kata Nigou sambil tersenyum.

"TIDAK! Kami tak akan membiarkanmu meninggal begitu saja! Apa yang akan kami katakan kepada Kurokocchii kalau kau meninggal?!" seru Kise lagi. Ia hendak menelpon Kuroko tapi langsung dicegah oleh Nigou yang memegang baju belakang Kise dengan erat. Kise menoleh ke arah Nigou.

"Jangan ... kumohon ... Kise-kun ... aku ... tak ingin ... membuatnya khawatir padaku..." kata Nigou sambil menggeleng.

"TAPI ... Kurokocchii berhak tau ini, Nigoucchii!" seru Kise tak sabaran.

"Kumohon ... dengan sangat ... kumohon..." kata Nigou dengan muka sangat memohon.

"Maaf, kami tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kami akan membawa Anda ke ruang ICU sekarang." kata salah satu perawat sambil mendorong ranjang dibantu oleh perawat lain.

"Aku juga ... punya pesan ... untuk Master ... bilang padanya ... kalau aku..." Kise tak dapat mendengar apa yang di katakan Nigou selanjutnya karena ia semakin jauh dari mereka, tapi ia dapat menangkap kata-katanya dari gerak bibirnya.

"Kuharap Nigou-chin baik-baik saja..." kata Murasakibara sambil melihat ke bawah.

"Kita berdoa saja lah." kata Aomine pasrah.

Mereka pun menunggu dengan gelisah sambil duduk di depan ruang ICU.

-o0o-

Lalu keluarlah Midorima dari ruang ICU. Mereka semua langsung mengerubungi Midorima dan bertanya-tanya.

"Bagaimana kabarnya? Ia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Momoi dengan gelisah.

"Maafkan aku ... sungguh." kata Midorima mengawali. Mereka berharap bahwa Midorima berbohong dan bilang kalau Nigou baik-baik saja. "Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan jiwanya. Ia kekurangan darah banyak sekali dan tulang-tulangnya beberapa ada yang retak. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kalian boleh melihat ke dalam sekarang." lanjut Midorima sambil menatap ke arah lantai dengan diam, ia tak berani melihat muka teman-temannya.

Mereka pun tanpa disuruh dua kali langsung masuk ke ruang ICU. Dan disanalah Nigou terbujur kaku diatas ranjang dengan muka dan kulit putih yang sangat pucat, bibirnya pun yang semula berwarna merah muda sekarang menjadi putih pucat.

"Nigoucchii ... bilang padaku kalau kau bercanda kan? Iya kan, Nigoucchii? Kau tidur kan? Kau hidup kan? NIGOUCCHII!" tanya Kise sambil menangis kepada Nigou yang hanya diam saja dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Nigou yang kaku dan dingin itu. Ia tak kuat menerima kenyataan yang pahit begitu saja. Aomine mencegah Kise.

"Terimalah kenyataan, Kise. Terimalah..." kata Aomine dengan tenang tapi merasa sangat sedih.

"TAPI KENAPA ... KENAPA DIA BEGITU MENGKHAWATIRKAN KUROKOCCHII DIBANDING DIRINYA SENDIRI?! KENAPA? Kenapa...?" Kise pun ambruk sambil menangis, air matanya terus-terusan jatuh.

"Aku tau perasaanmu, Kise. Kita semua merasa seperti itu. Kita semua merasa sedih telah kehilangan salah satu teman kita. Tapi, kau harus tenang. Nigou harus pergi ke alam sana dengan tenang, ia pasti tak ingin kita semua sedih, Kise." kata Aomine lagi. Air matanya mulai berjatuhan sedikit demi sedikit. "Tch, sial." Aomine langsung menghapus air matanya.

Momoi tentu saja langsung menangis, Murasakibara berwajah sedih, ia menahan untuk tidak menangis dan menenangkan Momoi. Lalu muka Nigou pun ditutup oleh kain putih oleh salah satu perawat disitu.

"Kami juga turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya teman kalian. Kami minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya karena tak bisa menyelamatkan teman kalian. Tapi, teman kalian selalu tersenyum saat kami berusaha menyelamatkan jiwanya. Saya yakin kalau ia senang sekali mempunyai teman-teman yang baik padanya." jelas salah satu perawat disitu. Semuanya pun diam, tak ada respon. Mereka semua tentu kaget dengan penjelasan sang perawat itu. Ruang itu hanya ditemani oleh suara isak tangis mereka, tak ada yang berani berbicara.

Di luar ruang itu, Midorima menangis sambil menutup mukanya dengan satu tangan. "Hari ini aku gagal sebagai seorang dokter ... Aku benar-benar gagal menyelamatkan jiwanya, maafkan aku Nigou..." kata Midorima dengan suara kecil sambil masih menangis.

-o0o-

19 hari kemudian...

"Emm ... kenapa rumahnya sepi sekali? Kemana Nigou, ya?" gumam seorang pemuda berambut biru dan berkulit putih pucat. Ya, dia Kuroko. Majikannya Nigou.

"Eh? Kurokocchii! Sedang apa kau di depan rumahmu?" sahut seseorang yang berambut _blonde_ pirang sambil melambai-lambai ke arah Kuroko.

"Ah, Kise-kun ... selamat siang." sapa Kuroko. "Aku sedang bertanya-tanya kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali dan sedikit ... berdebu? Tapi, aku tetap menerima _e-mail_ darinya sampai sekarang. Kau tau Nigou kemana, Kise-kun? Apa dia sedang bekerja?" tanya Kuroko sambil menatap Kise dengan muka datar. Kise hanya diam.

"Kise-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Maafkan aku ... sebenarnya..." Kise menelan ludah, Kuroko tetap menatap Kise dengan wajah datar. "Nigou ... dia ... sudah meninggal 19 hari yang lalu. Dan yang selalu mengirim _e-mail_ kepadamu itu ... aku." lanjut Kise.

"Eh...?" mata Kuroko membesar sedikit, alisnya menjadi naik, jelas saja dia terbelalak kaget. "Apa ... Maksudmu?" tanya Kuroko masih dengan perasaan yang kaget tapi tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Iya, dia meninggal karena tertabrak truk dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia kehilangan banyak darah, dia terlalu banyak bicara sebelum dimasukkan ke ruang ICU, dan ada beberapa tulangnya yang retak karena tertabrak truk." lanjut Kise lagi sambil menelan ludah. Dia merasa tak enak berbicara hal yang pahit lagi. "Dan dia ... menitip pesan kepadamu, dia bilang, _"aku sayang dan mencintai Master sebagai hewan peliharaanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Master. Maafkan aku."_ Begitu ... katanya." kata Kise lagi.

"... Nigou bodoh. Nigou ... bodoh ... bodoh." ucap Kuroko sambil menangis. Kise pun mengelus-elus rambut Kuroko. "Kenapa ia tak memberitahuku?! Kenapa kau juga tak memberitahuku?! Kenapa, Kise-kun?! Katakan padaku!" seru Kuroko sambil melihat ke arah Kise.

"Dia bilang ... dia tak ingin kau mengkhawatirkan dirinya dengan perasaan gelisah dan cemas. Dia ingin kau bahagia bersama Akashicchi bahkan apabila ia tak ada ... di dunia ini. Aku juga dicegah olehnya saat aku hendak menelponmu..." kata Kise lagi. Ia benar-benar sudah tak tahan saat bicara seperti itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis lagi mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kenapa ... kenapa dia lebih mengkhawatirkan diriku daripada dirinya sendiri?! Kenapa, Kise-kun?!" Kuroko sudah tak tahan lagi, air matanya terus berjatuhan. Kise hanya menggeleng.

"Aku juga tak mengerti, Kurokocchii. Aku pun masih bertanya-tanya sampai sekarang..." jawab Kise. "Kupikir ia sama seperti Hachiko ... yang menunggu Tuan-nya dengan sabar sampai ajal menjemputnya. Nigou tak ingin melukai hati Tuan-nya, dia tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya asal Tuan-nya selamat, dia tak peduli jika ia tak bahagia asal Tuan-nya bahagia. Dia setia sekali denganmu, Kurokocchii!" seru Kise.

"Maafkan aku, Nigou ... maafkan aku, aku yang salah telah membiarkanmu hidup sendiri seperti itu ... harusnya aku mengajaknya tinggal bersama Akashi-kun. Akulah yang salah, maafkan aku, Nigou ... maaf." sesal Kuroko, ia pun ambruk. Ia tak kuat menerima kenyataan yang pahit ini. Ia merasa ini semua salahnya.

"Kita semua salah, Kurokocchii. Kami juga salah, aku juga salah telah mengajaknya sarapan di _cafe_. Kalau saja bukan salahku, pasti dia..." ucap Kise kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, kita semua tak salah. Pengemudi truk itulah yang menabrak Nigou yang salah. Tak akan kumaafkan dia selamanya..." ujar Kuroko dengan tampang muka yang serius. "Kise-kun, tolong antarkan aku ke makamnya Nigou ..._** sekarang**_." pinta Kuroko sambil menekankan kata "sekarang". Kise pun mengangguk.

-o0o-

Sampai di pemakaman, Kuroko meletakkan sebuket bunga di atas makamnya Nigou.

"Istirahatlah di alam sana dengan tenang, ya Nigou ... maafkan aku yang tak punya perasaan tajam untuk menjengukmu saat kau sakit atau mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Maafkan aku, Nigou." ucap Kuroko di depan makamnya Nigou dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tak perlu minta maaf, Master ... kau sudah melakukan hal-hal yang terbaik bagiku. Ah, tadi baru saja Murasakibara-kun menaruh sebuket bunga dan snack kesukaannya di makam ini hahaha." kata seseorang di sebelah makamnya Nigou sambil tertawa. Kuroko menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan terbelalak kaget.

"Ni ... gou?" kata Kuroko yang masih terbelalak kaget.

"Yap, aku Nigou. Sayang ya aku sudah tak ada di dunia ini, padahal masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan. Sebentar lagi aku benar-benar akan pergi dari dunia ini dan ini hari terakhir aku berada di dunia ini. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali kulihat Midorima-kun menaruh sebuket bunga dan kue Tiramisu yang kecil. Lalu Aomine-kun dan Momoi-san juga datang dengan membawa sebuket bunga disini. W ... woah ... jangan menangis, Master! Kau harus bahagia bersama Akashi-kun!" kata Nigou. Ia kaget karena tiba-tiba saja air mata Master-nya jatuh.

"Kenapa ... kau begitu mengkhawatirkan diriku, Nigou? Kau harus mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri lebih." ucap Kuroko.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bertanya seperti itu, Master. Pertanyaan yang agak sulit tapi akan kujawab. Karena kau orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Rasanya sakit setiap kali aku melihatmu sedih, kau juga mau mengadopsiku sebagai hewan peliharaanmu. Makanya, aku bertekad untuk tidak membuatmu sedih walaupun diriku sendiri belum tentu bahagia. Aku tak ingin membuatmu mengkhawatirkan diriku setiap saat. Maafkan aku, Master." jawab Nigou.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku ... akulah yang salah..." kata Kuroko sambil menatap Nigou dan menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tak salah. Tak ada yang harus disalahkan. Ini sudah takdir, Master. Ah, waktuku disini hanya sebentar ... Jadi, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu untuk yang _terakhir kalinya_." kata Nigou. Nigou mengambil napas lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan.

"Berbahagialah dengan Akashi-kun, Master. Berbahagialah dengannya walaupun aku sudah tak ada di dunia ini. Lindungilah keluargamu selamanya, karena hal yang paling membahagiakan di dunia ini adalah mempunyai keluarga. Dan juga teman, mereka juga bagian penting dari hidupmu. Aku senang bisa berteman dengan Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, Momoi-san, Akashi-kun, dan mungkin Kagami-kun. Aku juga senang bisa berkumpul bersama anggota tim basket Seirin. Aku sayang semuanya." lanjut Nigou lagi sambil tersenyum.

"..." Kuroko hanya diam. Dia tak tau kata-kata apa yang pas untuk dia keluarkan dari bibirnya itu.

"Ah ... aku sudah harus pergi ... sayang sekali ... Sampai jumpa, Master!" ucap Nigou sambil mengelus-elus rambut Kuroko. Tubuhnya mulai transparan.

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi, Nigou!" cegah Kuroko sambil berusaha memegang tangan Nigou.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, Master. Aku bahagia bila kau juga bahagia. Maafkan aku karena aku harus pergi ke alam sana. Aku menyayangimu, Master." ucap Nigou untuk yang _terakhir kalinya_. Kuroko sempat melihat Nigou menitikkan air matanya sambil tersenyum sangat lembut sebelum ia menghilang. Lalu, angin berhembus lumayan kencang yang membuat Nigou benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Kuroko.

"Sama-sama, Nigou. Kau juga bahagialah di alam sana. Aku juga menyayangimu, Nigou..." kata Kuroko sambil melihat ke arah langit biru yang cerah sambil tersenyum.

"Ah ... kau tadi berbicara dengan Nigou kan, Kurokocchii?" kata Kise dibelakang Kuroko. Kuroko menoleh.

"Oh ... Kise-kun ... iya, tadi aku berbicara dengan Nigou. Kau habis darimana?"

"Begitu ... ah, aku tadi menunggumu sambil bersandar di pohon. Karena kupikir kau butuh berbicara banyak hal dengan Nigou untuk _terakhir kalinya_. Pasti dia tetap mengkhawatirkanmu tadi kan?" tebak Kise.

"Iya." jawab Kuroko.

"Dia benar-benar menyayangimu, ya. Kau bilang apa padanya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dia menghilang?" tanya Kise lagi.

"Aku bilang ... kau juga bahagialah di alam sana. Aku juga menyayangimu, Nigou."

_Aku menyayangimu, Master. Sampai jumpa dan terima kasih atas segalanya._

**-END-**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai~ YEY~ XDD

Ohohoho maaf ya dijadiin _sad ending_... ayooo yang nangis angkat kaki (?)

Ngomong2 soal ditabrak truk ... saya malah inget ke Kagerou Days /ming /abaikan

Maaf, Momoi nya saya buat jadi cengeng orz. Dan soal hari ke 19 itu, saya baca di komik kalo hari ke 19 sejak orang itu udah meninggal artinya itu hari terakhir sebenarnya dia berada di bumi ini, itu hari dimana ia akan pergi ke alam "sana" untuk selamanya. Yah... saya sih gatau itu bener ato gak, cuman ngikutin doang untuk referensi fanfic ini...

Oh! Juga yang soal Midorima bawa kue Tiramisu ke makamnya Nigou... kenapa kue Tiramisu? Saya baca di komik (yang sama) kalo Tiramisu itu dalam bahasa Italia artinya "izinkan aku pergi ke surga"

Review nya silakan~


End file.
